


messy mouth

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Asphyxiation Kink, Bondage, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Oral, Wet & Messy, almost getting caught, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Lance makes Keith choke on his dick in a supply closet at their office.





	messy mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet by @kittykeithy on twitter, where this was first posted. It's also on my tumblr.

Keith was taking him so good. Wrists loosely tied with Lance’s silvery tie, he was pliant and obedient in Lance’s grip, sitting prettily on knees that surely were aching by now. Eyes rolling back with every slow, filthy grind of Lance’s cock down his throat, pushing deeper with every thrust until he was taking all of him.

“You like that?” Lance hummed, speeding up a little. “You getting off on this, darling?”

There was no way for Keith to answer with his mouth stuffed full, but if the pleading in his eyes and the garbled whines were anything to go by, he was damn right with his accusation. He knew Keith loved getting his mouth fucked, but it still amazed him to which extent. He’d been literally dragging Lance down the office hallways before shoving him into the supply room and falling to his knees, begging him fuck his face. And really- how could he say no to that?

It was just as good as always, of course; he was getting close already. Lance lifted a hand to undo a button on his shirt, breathing hard from exertion and the thrill of doing this behind a door that anyone could open.

And then, of course, footsteps. Fucking footsteps. Someone was coming down the hallway outside, and in this quiet part of the building the wet, choking sounds of Keith’s throat were jarring in the silence.

“Shit,” Lance muttered. “Breathe deep, baby.”

After Keith had sucked in air though his nose, Lance’s grip in his hair tightened, before dragging his head down onto his length until his reddened lips met Lance’s pubic bone. It cut off all those sweet sounds, leaving the room quiet while the footsteps padded by outside.

God, someone was  _right there_  - all they had to do was reach out and open the door, and they’d be treated to a sight they’d never forget. Lance had to bite his cheek not to let out a long groan at the thought.

It didn’t help that it felt fucking amazing; his cock enveloped in tight, slick heat, pulsing around him as Keith’s throat contracted and gagged, trying desperately to force out the thick flesh blocking his airway. Oh, but he was still meek and docile, not resisting in any way as Lance held him down and made him choke on his cock. His eyes were still upturned, holding Lance’s heated gaze with a gleam that he recognized as painfully turned on. Yeah, he could handle this just fine.

Still, the increasingly tight contractions in the muscle made him use his thumb to rub soothing circles on Keith’s temples, whispering inaudible reassurances until the footsteps finally started moving further away.

“Almost safe, babe.”

Clicking his tongue as Keith began to squirm a little, Lance tightened his grip until Keith closed his eyes from the sting, a gurgling whine escaping him.

“Come on, baby… A little more. I know you can take it. Doing so well.”

His murmur seemed to soothe him somewhat, and his eyes fluttered open again, eyelashes dark and heavy with unspilled tears. He stopped moving, and Lance grinned. That was all he needed to see.

With a last grind down his throat he pulled back, yanking Keith’s head off him. A filthy mess of precum and foamy spit followed, spilling down his chin and dripping down onto his button-up shirt. He was heaving for air in loud, hungry gasps, blinking rapidly. Lance gave him a second before grabbing his chin, using his other hand to wipe at the hot tears that had begun to run down his flushed, feverish cheeks.

“You good, babe?” he asked quietly. Keith was quick to nod, though it took him a cough and three swallows to be able to form words again.

“Why’d you stop, I almost came, I  _told_  you I’d tap out if I had to-!” His voice was hoarser than he’d ever heard, and Lance shuddered, pleased with the knowledge that it was  _his_  cock that was the cause.

“Sorry,” he said, “You were choking so hard.”

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. That bratty tone didn’t sit well with him. Sneering, he slid a thumb into the corner of his mouth, swirling it around in the slick mess there before hooking it around his lower teeth.

“Oh, really?” His other hand found its way back into that mop of now mussed up hair, pulling until his neck arched back. By those two holds he was creating a nice, wide hole. Keith was breathing hard again, not from blocked airways but from how much he enjoyed being grabbed and moved around like this.

“You want it harder?”, he asked. Keith could neither nod nor answer, but he tried both anyway. Lifting his brow at that garbled version of ‘fucking do it already’, Lance pushed his hips forward, guiding his already dripping cock into that open mouth. After the cool air of the room it was bliss to sink back into the wet warmth in there. Sighing with relief, he began fucking shallowly into his mouth, his finger still helping pull those plump lips apart.

“Fuck yes…” he groaned, hips involuntary moving a little faster. Keith pointedly opened his mouth further, relaxing his jaw and glaring up at him until he slid his thumb out. “Shit, fine, I’ll give it to you. So fucking needy-“

From then on there was no gentleness, no teasing, and no stopping unless Keith slipped his wrists out of that loose tie to tap out. Both of his hands twisted into that dark hair, and then he was fully fucking his face, Keith’s eyes falling shut as he gave himself over to the brutal thrusts. Lance moaned loudly, not caring about their volume any longer.

“Is this what you wanted, babe? You wanted me to be rougher with you?” he snarled out in between breaths. “Make you choke and gag and not stop until you come from it? You’re really a filthy, filthy guy, aren’t you? Such a slut for my cock.”

With a few last thrusts he was coming, burying his cock till the hilt and holding him still while he spilled thickly down his throat. He could see Keith coming right there with him, could  _feel_  it in his violent shudder and the way his throat suddenly relaxed before contracting even harder.

Lance pulled back before everything could disappear down that lovely throat, and just as he’d hoped Keith coughed and gasped until the excess cum was dribbling down his chin. He stopped Keith’s hand from wiping it off, holding him by the wrist until he could fish out his phone from his back pocket and snap a quick series of pictures, flash lighting up the dimly lit room.

Keith held still for the camera, looking up through wet lashes and smiling a little. For the last one he flicked out the tip of his tongue to lap up the mess on his lips. Lance cursed as he sent the photos to his safe folder and put away the phone.

“Fuck, baby.. you’re so damn-“

“Hot?” Keith smirked and supplied helpfully as he was dragged to his feet, only staggering a little on stiff legs.

“Yeah,” he could only sigh as he pulled him into his arms. “Yeah, you really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
